Various methods have been used to avoid damage and staining of coated surfaces. One of the earliest methods, of which adaptations are still being developed, was to place a protective coating over the coated surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,882 describes the prior use of a starch and water solution applied over paint to provide a protective coating for the paint. The solution dried to almost transparent and could be removed by scrubbing off the starch with soap and water to reveal the clean paint. A fresh coat of starch solution could then be applied to maintain a fresh look to the paint for 5 or 6 years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,882 went on to disclose the improvement of using a Wyoming bentonite solution instead of a starch solution to provide the protective coating.
In a variation, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,049,186 and 4,315,957 describe water based wax emulsions. The '186 patent describes having a disperse phase component formed of a petroleum fraction wax, an oxygen containing wax, an ethylene/olefin copolymer and a higher fatty acid metal salt and/or metal modified hard wax. Removal of the protective coating described in the '186 patent is called for using warm water containing an amount of solvent or steam. The wax coating of the '957 patent is described as removable with a water-steam mixture.
These types of protective coatings must be applied in an additional step, after the primary coating, i.e., paint, etc, has been applied. The protective coating must then be removed and reapplied over the paint to further protect the underlying paint.
Another method known to provide resistance to and aid the cleanup of stains and marks focused on the composition of the coating being applied. An example of such a composition intended to stand up to cleaning is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,745.
In the '745 patent there is described a paint composition including a silicone resin, a polytetrafluoroethylene polymer and a polyurethane polymer each dissolved or dispersed in a liquid carrier. Due to the use of the polymers, removal of stains or marks requires the use of a solvent such as methylethylketone.
The composition of U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,141 is similarly a removable protective coating. This coating is based on a polymer composition having a significant monomer content including a soft monomer and a hard monomer, a plasticizer and a solvent. However, here again is seen a two component coating wherein the top coating is sacrificed when the stain or mark is removed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a one step water based coating which provides aesthetic and stain removal qualities.
A further object is to provide such a coating with a low friction surface which resists marks.
It is a further object to provide such a coating with the advantage of sacrificial layers which can be removed without significantly affecting the appearance of the coating.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water based coating that is mildew resistant.
It is yet a further object of the invention to enable removal of the sacrificial layer including the stain with a sponge or brush and water, and no more than a brush with soap and water.